Choix Sentimental
by Blihioma
Summary: La guerre bat son plein, mais personne ne sait qui sera le vainqueur... Alors que la possible dernière bataille se déroule, Allen est sévèrement blessé. Il tombe inconscient dans l'arche, suivit par Wisely qui essayait de le rattraper...
1. Prologue

La guerre faisait rage. Les Noahs leurs avaient tendu un piège. Les exorcistes n'avaient rien vu venir. Lenalee était déjà morte, tué par les jumeaux. Lavi avait tué la Noah Lustor. Kanda se battait contre Desires et Mightra. Les exorcistes de la troisième génération avaient fait une overdose à cause des milliers d'Akumas avalés d'un coup. Link pleurait sa tendre aimée, Tewak. Timothy était mort de peur, il venait de trébucher sur le cadavre de Chaoji. Les maréchaux étaient occupés par Road et ses illusions. Quant à Allen, il venait de tuer son deuxième Noah, après Mercym, c'était Flider qui était tombé de son épée. Il venait d'apercevoir le Comte Millénaire et Wisely qui dirigeaient leur "armée" de haut. Allen s'élança vers eux. Il était le destructeur du temps ! Il devait tuer le Faiseur d'Akumas avant que ses derniers amis ne meurent.

Pourtant... Alors que tel était sa destinée, il n'arriva pas jusqu'au Comte : quelque chose le transperça, une main noire. La main de Tyki... Ou plutôt de Joyd ! Tyki avait laissé son Noah prendre le dessus. Allen cracha du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang... Il commença à voir flou. Il allait mourir sans avoir accomplis son devoir. Il entendit quelqu'un crier. C'était Lubérier. Allen grogna. Il trouvait cet homme vraiment chiant. Ce serait bien s'il mourrait et arrêtait d'emmerder le monde.

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passa : Mightra délaissa Kanda pour aller s'abattre sur Lubérier, comme s'il avait lut dans les pensées d'Allen. Wisely fronça les sourcils et capta les yeux dorés de l'albinos. Pourtant, il n'était pas devenu Neah. Wisely le fit remarquer au Comte qui fut tout aussi surpris que lui. Subitement, une porte de l'arche blanche s'ouvrit. Joyd s'éloigna sous le coup de la stupeur, contrairement au Noah blandin qui attrapa Allen pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais à la place, il fut entrainé dans l'arche avec son ennemi.

Le Comte Millénaire ordonna immédiatement le retrait des troupes. Après quoi, il se rendit auprès de ses Skulls : ils avaient bien mis la barrière magique mais l'arche était quand même passée... Et les scientifiques Skulls ne savait pas comment expliquer cela. Sans compter que la barrière n'avait pas été cassée. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'arrivée de l'arche blanche. Comme lorsque l'arche noire, les Akumas ou les Noahs entrent dans la barrière. Évidemment, c'était sûrement un problème du système, puisque l'épisode à l'orphelinat avait prouvé l'efficacité de la barrière... Ce qui venait donc d'arriver n'était soit qu'une coïncidence, soit le prologue d'un futur nouveau problème...

FIN du Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même le souffle du vent était devenu muet. Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait aucune couleur. A part le rouge. Des flaques de sang formaient un chemin rouge à travers cette ville blanche et sans bruits. Voilà l'endroit dans lequel Wisely se réveilla. Il se leva et ressentit une forte douleur à la tête. Il porte sa main à son illustre caboche et la tâtonna. Il trouva rapidement la bosse qui avait jaillit de son crâne. Mais le Noah de la sagesse ne s'en soucia pas très longtemps, il se demandait plutôt : « Pourquoi ai-je suivis cet exorciste ? » et « Comment cet exorciste est arrivé à marcher avec une telle blessure ? »

Car les flaques de sang n'étaient pas de lui et l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs n'était pas avec lui. Wisely mit un moment à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant. La brève coupure de l'esprit de Mightra. La mort de l'homme qui criait. L'envie d'Allen de le voir mourir. Ses yeux dorés... En l'absence de Neah... C'était impossible ! Pensa le Noah. Mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image des magnifiques yeux dorés remplis d'étoiles argentées du bel exorciste... Quoi ? Comment ça "magnifiques yeux" ? Comment ça "bel exorciste" ? Il ne tournait pas rond lui ! Wisely se reprit et se concentra sur les flaques de sang pour oublier ce à quoi il venait de penser.

Le Noah aux cheveux blancs commença donc à marcher à travers l'arche en suivant les flaques de sang. Mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta : « Pourquoi je veux retrouver l'exorciste ? » Il ne pourrait pas se défendre contre lui. En même temps, il était blessé et puis... Il voulait confirmer ce qu'il avait vu ! Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'à se trouver devant une étrange porte : elle n'était pas pareil que les autres. Plus grande. Somptueusement sculptée. Faite en marbre blanc. La poignée était rouge du sang de l'exorciste. Wisely poussa la porte pour découvrir une salle blanche où trônait un canapé blanc aussi et un piano de la même couleur. Sur le mur en face de la porte, il y avait plusieurs miroirs dont l'assemblage ressemblait à plusieurs fenêtres. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre du musicien et il était très impressionné.

Il le vit aussi rapidement. Lui, l'exorciste (?) aux cheveux blancs. Il était sur la chaise devant le piano, sa tête contre les touches froides. Le piano scintillait, comme en réponse à la lumière verte qui entourait le blandin. Wisely vit alors autre chose d'incroyable : le trou que lui avait fait Joyd était déjà en partie refermé. Le Noah s'approcha et le toucha, curieux, il ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement à la main. L'Innocence était trop occupé à soigner son hôte qu'à attaquer un ennemi qui semblait ne pas en être un. Wisely resta près de l'adolescent pendant toute sa régénération. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trois jours passèrent pendant lesquels, Allen resta inconscient. Une fois entièrement guéri, le Noah le posa sur le canapé et s'attela à chercher un quelconque stigmate, prouvant son appartenance au clan Noah. Il alla jusqu'à le déshabiller entièrement, sans rien trouver. Quand Allen ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouvait torse nu et Wisely était en train de lui remettre son pantalon. Mais pour le plus jeune, il avait plutôt l'impression que son vis-à-vis lui enlevait son pantalon.

En réalisant cela, Allen cria fort. Très fort. Wisely dut arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour se boucher les oreilles. Le blandin en profita pour s'éloigner de lui, remettre son pantalon et son haut. De blanc, le plus jeune passa à bleu, puis à rouge, avant de devenir vert caca d'oie et s'écrouler par terre en gémissant. Wisely s'approcha de lui :

« Ça va Moyashi ? »

Une veine pulsa sur le front du petit Moyashi. Vous connaissez FullMetal Alchimist ? Avec Edward Elric ! Vous vous souvenez d'à quoi il ressemble quand on dit un mot en rapport avec "petit" près de lui ? Mais si enfin ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas du volcan miniature qui entre en éruption ? Ah ! Vous voyez, ça vous dit quelque chose ! Et bien pour faire simple, c'est ce à quoi ressemble Allen en ce moment.

« Mo... Moyashi... ? » Hurla le blandin.

« Bah oui, c'est bien comme ça que t'appelle le japonais, non ? »

« Allen ! Je m'appelle Allen ! Pas "Moyashi", pas "Pousse de Soja" ! Allen ! C'est tout ! »

« Ah... » Fut la seule réponse de Wisely devant le volcan en éruption du nom d'Allen.

Le blandin voulut répliquer autre chose lorsqu'il se mit à cracher du sang. Le Noah accourut auprès de lui et lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à ce qu'un grumeau ne se coince pas dans sa gorge. Justement, il en cracha un de la taille du petit doigt. Après ça, Allen se calma. Wisely lui sourit. Wisely plongea dans son regard. Wisely fut englouti par ses yeux de nouveaux dorés. L'exorciste le regarda aussi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme en face de lui s'était figé. Il rougit un peu en voyant leur proximité et se dégagea des bras du Noah. Ce mouvement ramena ledit Noah à la réalité. Le Noah sagesse en était sûr maintenant : Allen faisait bien parti de leur famille, mais il était encore comme un nouveau né et avec son problème du musicien, il devait croire que c'était de sa faute. Ou alors, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Allen. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu es un Noah. »

« Non, c'est Neah qui est un Noah, pas moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait, peut être parce que tu abrite un Noah en toi, mais c'est bien toi, Allen Walker qui est en train de devenir un Noah. »

« ... Non... C'est faux ! »

« C'est la vérité. »

_À Suivre_


	3. Chapter 2

« Non... »

La voix de Cloud se brisa sur ce mot, horrifié parce que venait de dire l'intendant machiavélique. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore eut le temps de pleurer sa défunte sœur, à cause des derniers évènements : la mort de Lubérier avait causé des problèmes à l'Administration Centrale, la perte de deux exorcistes signifiait qu'il fallait revoir l'organisation de tout, la disparition de l'arche et d'Allen posait aussi de gros problèmes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau-foutoir de l'intendant s'étaient figées. À côté de ce que venait de dire Komui, tous ces problèmes n'étaient que mineurs...

« C'est impossible ! Ce genre de chose n'est jamais arrivé ! » S'écria Lavi.

Un court silence tomba suite à la déclaration du roux. Komui prit un dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau, avec la notification « TOP SECRET ».

« Il s'agit de son dossier médical. Étant donné qu'il est symbiotique, il faisait souvent des examens... Ça a commencé il y a quatre mois. Il n'est plus qu'à moitié humain maintenant... »

Bookman Junior s'empara du dossier avec fureur, Kanda, Timothy et les maréchaux s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il en retournait, il jeta le dossier par terre après l'avoir lut.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! »

Komui soupira, il n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Allen... Mais il n'y avait aucun doute... Allen se transformait petit à petit en Noah à cause de son contact constant avec le quatorzième, sans devenir ce Noah, puisqu'il était encore conscient de ses actes.

« Son taux de régénération est largement supérieur à celui de Kanda, ses cellules de peau n'ont pas encore prises une couleur grise, mais ça ne serait tardé. Sans compter que sa symbiose avec l'arche a atteint son paroxysme. »

« Et alors ? Son Innocence est encore avec lui ! »

« Toutes ses preuves ne te suffisent pas ? »

« Arrête Lavi... Tu as bien vu ses yeux toi aussi... » Murmura Yû en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Non ! Justement je n'ai rien vu ! »

« Bien sur que si. »

« Comment peux-tu croire ce qu'il dit alors que tu aimes Allen ? » S'époumona toujours Lavi.

« Je sais qu'il a changé parce que je l'aime justement ! » Lui rétorqua Kanda.

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ses yeux virent aux dorés... Et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi... »

« Mais/ »

« Il n'y a pas de "mais" c'est la stricte vérité. Tout comme le fait que mon adversaire c'est détourné de moi pour tuer Lubérier. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que les yeux d'Allen soient devenus dorés à ce moment précis... ! »

Un nouveau silence retomba. Il était lourd... Une fois de plus, ce fut Komui qui brisa le silence pesant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé... A la fin ? »

« On se battait tous et Walker a voulut s'attaquer au Comte. Mais l'un des Noahs l/ »

« Tyki Mikk. » L'informa Lavi, fixant un point invisible.

« Mais Tyki Mikk l'a attaqué et gravement blessé. Ensuite, un autre Noah qui se battait contre Kanda a supprimé Lubérier. Après ça, l'arche blanche est apparue et Walker, ainsi qu'un Noah aux cheveux blancs, sont tombés dedans. » Conclut Cloud.

« QUOI ? » Rugit d'une même voix Komui, Yû et Lavi.

« Walker est tombé dans l'arche avec un Noah. » Répéta Cloud, agacé.

« ... Ce n'est pas dangereux ça... ? » Demanda le roux.

« ... » Répondit Kanda.

« Si, surtout que nous ne pouvons plus accéder à l'arche. Je ne sais pas si Allen pourra se soigner et si ce Noah va essayer de le tuer ou de le récupérer. » Dit Komui en exprimant ses craintes.

« ... » Fut une nouvelle fois la réponse de Kanda.

Le rouquin regarda le japonais qui semblait extrêmement inquiet pour Allen. C'était bizarre de le voir comme ça, mais ça se comprenait, il aimait le blandin et celui-ci était en danger.

Lavi, lui, avait encore du ml à croire à ce qui arrivait à son ami. Il n'avait pas changé pour lui. Par contre, Bookman était mort pendant cette bataille et il avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un grand poids.

Mais cette bataille avait fait de nombreuses blessures dans chacun des cœurs des personnes impliquées dans cette guerre contre les Noahs...

_À suivre_


	4. Chapter 3

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils étaient tombés dans l'arche. Allen était refermé sur lui-même en apprenant qu'il était un Noah, ne mangeant rien, ne parlant plus, ne bougeant pas. Wisely avait beau lui agiter des plats aux odeurs alléchantes et salivantes sous le nez, le blandin ne clignait même pas des yeux, le regard toujours aussi vide.

Wisely tenta plusieurs fois d'entrer dans son esprit, mais à chaque fois, il s'heurtait à un immense mur de fer de cinq ou six mètres d'épaisseurs. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à faire une brèche dans ce mur, tout devenait noir et il se réveillait trois mètres plus loin, ne se souvenant plus de rien.

Plus le temps passait, plus le Noah se sentait mal par rapport à son frère qui se détruisait. Une semaine, c'est long. Ça fait sept jours, soit cent soixante huit heures, ce qui donne dix mille quatre-vingt minutes ou bien six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes. Or, il fallut sept milles secondes, onze mille six cent soixante six minutes, cent quatre-vingt quatorze heures, soit huit jours, pour qu'une goutte coule lentement sur la joue du jeune exorciste, suivit par d'autres.

Le Noah, qui essayait encore une fois de le faire réagir, ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il regarda le poulet surgelé qu'il venait de brandir devant le blandin. Il recommença à le mettre devant Allen, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas à l'objet, continuant juste de pleurer. Wisely arrêta enfin ses bêtises et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Allen, oubliant que c'était un ennemi, s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son visage et ses larmes dans son cou. Le Noah caressa ses cheveux et son dos, pour tenter de le consoler. Le plus jeune mit du temps mais finit par se calmer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de Wisely lui faisait du bien. Peut être parce qu'ils sont frères... Il n'en savait rien puisqu'il n'en n'avait jamais eut avant.

Wisely, de son côté, en profitait pleinement. Lorsqu'il avait vérifié qu'Allen n'avait pas de stigmates, il s'était délecté de la vue : le jeune exorciste était vraiment bien monté, un corps fin, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, une peau pâle comme la crème et des cheveux blancs aussi immaculés que la neige. Il était beau et mignon.

Le Noah du savoir glissa sa main sous le haut de son homologue, lui arrachant un frisson. Le blandin releva la tête, regardant Wisely en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Le plus vieux ne dit rien, il rapprocha Allen de lui, glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et entreprit de lécher les sillons présents sur ses joues, dut aux larmes.

Le blandinet resserra sa prise sur son frère, le laissant faire malgré son léger malaise. Lorsque Wisely eut finit, il s'écarta un tout petit peu et sourit, amusé, de la tête rouge du jeune exorciste. Celui-ci rougit encore plus en le voyant sourire, baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Le Noah ne le força pas à relever la tête, mais le reprit contre lui, se collant un peu plus à lui que tout à l'heure. Allen se retrouva donc la tête contre son torse, il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur et se laissa doucement bercer. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, Wisely lâcha son vis-à-vis.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui... Merci. »

« C'est normal. »

Lui répondit le Noah du savoir en souriant et en caressant sa joue. Allen sourit un peu à son tour.

« Tu viens manger maintenant ? Ça fait tout de même plus d'une semaine que tu jeûne. »

« Oui ! »

Et Allen engloutit tous les plats présents dans la pièce sous le regard surpris de son frère Noah.

« Et bien dis donc ! » Rigola Wisely. « La faim des loups peuvent aller se rhabiller ! »

Le blandinet rosit légèrement et sourit. Il aimait bien être avec Wisely. Il le comprenait, le considérait comme il était, pas comme "l'hôte du Quatorzième". Et cette petite chose changeait tout.

_À suivre_


	5. Chapter 4

« Comte ! Comte ! » Hurlait Road à tut tête.

Tyki sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria-t-il sur Road.

« Ça ne va pas Tyki ? » Demanda innocemment la Noah du rêve.

« Devine ! Il est trois heures du matin et tu hurles dans les couloirs au lieu de dormir ! Si Wisely était là, tu ne ferais pas ton cirque ! »

« ... Mais il n'est pas là... » Murmura Road en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« ... »

Le Comte accompagné de Shéryl arrivèrent. Road se jeta dans les bras du faiseur d'Akumas, tandis que Shéryl apostrophait son frère.

« Comte... Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas le rejoindre par l'arche... ? » Demanda Road.

« Désolé. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais une arche ne peut pas se matérialiser dans une autre arche. » S'excusa le Comte Millénaire.

« Hm... Mes portes ne marchent pas non plus... »

« Tu pourrais t'abstenir de ce genres de remarques ! » Criait Shéryl sur son petit frère.

« Oh, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Wisely a fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot ! »

« Allen-kun est un Noah, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Wisely-kun de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'arche. Ty-ki-pon. » Décréta le Comte.

« Alors c'est vous qui lui avez dit de faire cela ? Pff... Vous êtes aussi i... Idiot que lui... »

Le dernier mot reste coincé dans la gorge de Tyki, pour deux raisons : il venait de traiter le Comte Millénaire d'"idiot" et parce que "Allen-kun est un Noah".

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est l'hôte du Quatorzième, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Shéyl à la place de son petit frère.

« Non, en plus d'être l'hôte du Quatorzième, il est devenu un Noah, ou alors un dérivé de notre race. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Alors il va habiter avec nous ? » S'écria Road.

« Ça il faut voir avec Shéryl. »

« Papa ! Papa ! Dis oui. Je veux qu'Allen vive avec nous ! »

« Il n'en n'est pas question ! On ne le connait pas et puis, je n'aime pas trop ton enthousiasme concernant ce garçon. » Déclara Shéryl en bon père protecteur.

« C'est normal qu'elle s'excite comme ça, ce petit tricheur est vraiment mignon. » Répondit Tyki.

« Alors c'est encore plus non ! » S'écria le père de Road.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça Tyki ? » Pleurnicha la jeune fille pas du tout contente.

Et pendant que la famille se disputait, dans la chambre du musicien de l'arche blanche, Wisely venait de convaincre le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs de quitter la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour rejoindre sa véritable famille, le clan Noah.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils vont m'accepter ? Il y a une semaine encore, j'étais leur ennemi... »

« C'est du passé Allen, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront parfaitement. » Le rassura Wisely en caressant sa joue.

Allen rougit légèrement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le Noah approcha son visage de celui de son petit frère, observant avec amusement le blandinet devenir progressivement rouge pivoine. Il s'arrêta à quelques petits centimètres de lui, leurs souffles s'entremêlant.

« J'ai quelque chose sur les lèvres ? » Demanda le Noah du savoir.

Le questionné vira au cramoisi presque violet en se rendant compte qu'il fixait avec insistance les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres en question. Wisely s'amusait beaucoup à gêner son frère ainsi. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et embrassa son front. Le plus jeune baissa la tête, toujours aussi rouge. Il se sentait un peu idiot.

Le Noah légèrement sadique lui prit la main, et ils s'assirent ensemble devant le piano blanc. Wisely mit Allen sur ses genoux et entoura sa taille de ses bras, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ainsi, grâce à son pouvoir, qui marchait de nouveau sur Allen, il lui dirait où aller pendant que le musicien ferait marcher l'arche. La proximité n'était pas du tout nécessaire, c'était juste une excuse pour gêner Allen.

Celui-ci commença à jouer, ses sentiments passant à travers l'arche. Une porte s'ouvrit dans la salle. Elle menait à l'extérieur de la chambre du musicien. Les deux blandins sortirent et ne mirent pas longtemps pour trouver la porte qui menait au manoir général des Noahs : elle était de bleu et d'argent, comme l'avait demandé Allen à son arche.

_À suivre_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05 :**

Allen et Wisely étaient rentrés depuis deux jours déjà et le clan Noah, à part Tyki, Road et le Comte, n'avait pas aussi bien accueillit l'ex-exorciste que l'avait dit Wisely. Le blandinet avait fait des efforts, mais les remarques incessantes des jumeaux et les cris de Shéryl lorsqu'il parlait avec Road l'avait considérablement abattu.

Le matin du troisième jour, Wisely alla le chercher pour le premier repas de la journée. Cependant, sa chambre était vide de toute présence. Le Noah rejoignit le reste de la famille mais le petit dernier n'était toujours pas là.

« J'avais bien dit qu'il faisait semblant ! » S'écria Devitt en voyant Wisely arrivé tout seul.

« Oui, hi ! C'est l'élève de Cross en plus ! Hi ! »

« Bien envoyé Jadero. »

« Je vous signale qu'il y a 100% de chance que ce soit à cause de vous qu'il soit allé profiter du calme ailleurs. » Leur précisa Wisely.

« Ou alors il est retourné chez lui ! »

« Il y a encore ses affaires dans la chambre. »

« C'est parce qu'il va revenir avec les exorcistes pour nous attaquer. Et c'est de ta faute puisque c'est toi qui lui a montré où est le QG ! »

« Il ne fera pas ça ! » Dit Road en bondissant de son siège.

« Alors il est où ? » Questionna Devitt.

« Dans l'arche bien sûr ! » S'écria Wisely en partant de la salle.

Tyki regarda sa petite nièce à côté de lui. Elle ne semblait pas très contente. Elle regarda la porte que venait à l'instant de passer Wisely. Tyki suivit son regard jusqu'à la porte et la fixa un moment. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Ça ne va pas Road ? »

« ... Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Comment ça ce fait que Wisely le connaisse mieux que moi ? »

« Euh... Parce qu'il lit dans les pensées ? »

« Moi aussi. » Répliqua sèchement Road.

« Ah oui... Alors euh... Parce qu'ils ont passés plus d'une semaine ensemble ? » Tenta une nouvelle fois Tyki.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« Parce que ce sont des hommes ? »

« Ça ne change rien. »

« Et bien... Parce que Wisely est amoureux de lui ? »

« Moi aussi je te rappelle ! Et même que j'étais amoureuse de lui en première ! »

« Et si c'est parce qu'Allen aime Wisely ? » Dit Tyki en jouant sa dernière carte.

« ... Non ! Allen doit être amoureux de moi ! » Cria à pleins poumons une Road excessivement jalouse.

Wisely déjà 700 mètres plus loin entendit le cri de pur jalousie mais ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans l'arche blanche. Le calme était présent, mais pas le silence : la mélodie du musicien était facilement audible. Le Noah sourit et rejoignit la pièce blanche où se trouvait son blandin. Seul Allen et lui savaient accéder à cette chambre.

Le Noah du savoir trouva son petit frère assis devant son piano, en train de jouer. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement. Il enlaça le blandinet par derrière et souffla à son oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, petit frère ? On est le matin. »

Allen frémit et se tourna vers Wisely qui vit ses yeux devenir ronds comme deux soucoupes.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas vu. »

En ce moment, le Noah du savoir ouvrait la bouche et la refermait comme le faisait les poissons. Pourtant, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun son quelconque. Allen passa sa main devant les yeux dorés de son frère sans obtenir de réactions.

« Wis' ? Wis' ! Wisely ! » Cria Allen en le secouant.

« Je... Je... Tu... Tu... Enfin, je veux dire... Tu... » Bégaya Wisely.

« Quoi ? » S'énerva légèrement Allen.

« Bah... » Murmura Wisely, dans l'impossibilité de continuer sa phrase tant il n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

« Mais parle... ! Tu me fais peur... »

Wisely, ne pouvant décidemment pas le dire, essaya de lui faire comprendre avec des gestes. Ce fut un échec total et cela ne mit Allen que plus en colère. Le Noah essaya de trouver un moyen, mais il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il ne savait déjà pas pourquoi ces mots s'étaient envolés. Sûrement parce qu'il avait été choqué parce qu'il avait vu... Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'un autre choc... Mais comment se choquer soi-même ? Wisely était dans un sacré pétrin.

De son côté, Allen finit par se lasser et soupira. Il profita cependant que Wisely soit plongé dans ses pensées pour le détailler : sa peau mâte d'où semblait émaner toute la chaleur de la pièce contrastait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, souligné par son bandeau. Ses lèvres avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant, mais Allen étant trop timide n'osai pas les gouter, même si elles occupaient entièrement son esprit. Il aimerait bien que Wisely embrassa, là et maintenant.

Les mains du Noah du savoir glissèrent lentement sur les hanches de l'ex-exorciste. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda Wisely. Ce dernier avait le regard vide, comme s'il était manipulé et qu'il n'avait plus d'esprit. Allen eut un peu peur, mais ce sentiment disparu rapidement : le Noah aux cheveux blancs venait de l'embrasser. Le baiser au début était doux, mais il prit rapidement une autre ampleur : un baiser sauvage, avide. Le blandinet était désormais collés à son vis-à-vis, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Wisely reprit ses esprits, mais n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer la situation car Allen fondait déjà de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ce fut ce baiser passionné, ardant et amoureux qui fut le choc dont Wisely avait besoin. Mais au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue depuis tout à l'heure, il répondit au baiser avec des sentiments tout aussi forts.

Ses mains sur les hanches du maudit partirent peloter des fesses de son presque futur amant, tandis que ses lèvres avaient pris pour cible le cou de son aimé. Celui-ci s'arqua et un miaulement/couinement s'échappa de sa gorge. Gorge qu'embrassa Wisely, tout sourire.

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 :**

Wisely et Allen marchaient dans le couloir, ils venaient de sortir de la salle au piano blanc et avait rejoint le manoir pour se diriger vers la chambre du Noah du savoir. La main de ce dernier était d'ailleurs sur la hanche d'Allen, le collant en même temps à lui.

Road, Tyki et Shéryl sortaient justement de la salle à manger. Ils ne furent pas spécialement surpris de voir les deux blandins collés l'un à l'autre, ou du moins ce ne fut pas ce qui les figèrent sur place... Wisely remarqua leur statufication et leur demanda :

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« A... Allen est... » Bégaya Road.

« ... Un Noah... » Finit Tyki.

« On le sais depuis un moment déjà. » Fit remarquer Allen.

« Ils veulent dire physiquement. » Lui expliqua Shéryl.

« Quoi ? »

Allen se rua sur le premier miroir à porté de main. On dirait presque le sosie de Wisely, sauf que ses cheveux blancs étaient légèrement ondulés, et que sa peau était un peu plus claire. Il se regarda sous tous les angles, franchement et sincèrement surpris. Par contre, toujours pas de traces de stigmates.

« Je te les trouverais, ne t'inquiète pas~ » Lui murmura Wisely à l'oreille.

Allen rougit et commença à suivre Wisely, lorsqu'une main attrapa son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Allen se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le Comte Millénaire.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, il faut définir quel est ton pouvoir. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu... ? »

« Non. »

Allen se tourna vers Wisely, mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire désolé, il ne pouvait rien dire sur ce point-là, pas avec le ton que le Faiseur d'Akuma employait en tout cas.

Le blandin se trouva donc forcer de suivre Tyki et Shéryl dans la salle d'entrainement des Noahs. Wisely s'installa dans les gradins avec Road. Ils étaient les observateurs qui devaient évaluer les changements qui pouvaient opérer sur Tyki et Shéryl.

Wisely avait peut être une petite idée du pouvoir qu'avait Allen, ais rien n'était sûr. Au début, ils n'observèrent qu'une augmentation de la vitesse, de la force et de l'endurance d'Allen suite à sa transformation en Noah. Tyki avait du mal à toucher Allen et Shéryl ne semblait pas vouloir se battre puisque son pouvoir n'immobilisait pas Allen.

C'est le Noah du savoir qui remarqua la couleur étrange des yeux d'Allen. Il donna un coup de coude à Road.

« Hé, regarde ses yeux... »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ? » Demanda Road.

« Ils flamboient. »

Road regarda, surprise et ce concentra sur Allen. En effet, les pupilles de ce dernier ressemblaient à un brasier doré.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec son pouvoir ? »

« Peut être... »

Tyki rata une fois de plus son coup et Shéryl ne bougeait toujours pas.

« C'est sûr plutôt... » Fit remarquer Road.

« C'est quoi alors à ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Hm... »

Wisely réfléchit longuement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui semblait important. En plus, ça c'était passé il n'y a pas longtemps en plus... Ça l'avait quelque peu choqué... Choc... Allen... Noah... Baiser... Baiser ? Comment Allen aussi timide qu'il soit a-t-il pu l'embrasser comme ça, de sa simple initiative ? Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, il en était sûr.

Le Noah du savoir essaya de capter les pensées des trois combattants. Étrangement, Shéryl n'en n'avait aucune, Tyki les perdaient dès qu'il s'approchait d'Allen, quand à Allen... Et bien... C'était assez bizarre : il ne disait que ce genre de chose : « Ça serait bien si... », « S'il pouvait... », Etc. Et Tyki lui "obéissait" sûrement inconsciemment...

« Le Noah de la Protection, peut être. » Souffla Wisely.

« Hm ? Comment ça ? »

« Son pouvoir serre à le protéger, puisque ça l'évite de se faire toucher, mais hors d'un combat, c'est le Noah du souhait. La mort de Lubérier, Allen l'a souhaité, tout comme notre baiser. »

« Je vois... Comment ça "votre baiser" ? » S'écria Road, plus que jalouse.

« Rien, rien qui ne te regarde. »

« Hmpf. » Se renfrogna la rêveuse. « Et donc, il est quoi ? »

« Le Noah du souhait car se protéger est aussi son souhait. »

« C'est fabuleux ! » Déclara le Faiseur d'Akuma.

Wisely et Road sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Le Comte ignora leurs visages surpris et arrêta le combat. Dès cet instant, Shéryl reprit ses esprits, ne se rappelant plus de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Le Comte Millénaire leur expliqua ce qu'était le pouvoir d'Allen, avec l'aide de Road et Wisely. Puis il autorisa enfin Allen à partir avec Wisely, sous le regard plein de jalousie de la Noah du rêve.

Le Noah du savoir emmena celui du souhait dans sa chambre sans oublier de fermer et verrouiller la porte avec soin.

_À Suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Ne vous inquiétez pas yaoistes en chaleur, le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre )


	8. Chapter 7 ! LEMON POWER !

**Chapitre 07 :**

Le bruit du verrou retentit, Wisely s'approcha lentement de son lit où son promis l'attendait. Il était gêné. Il ne savait quelle attitude adoptée dans de telles circonstances. Wisely lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le détendant un peu.

« C'est ta première fois ? » Demanda le plus vieux en léchant son lobe.

« Hm... Oui... » Répondit Allen, un peu plus rouge.

« Je vais faire attention alors. » Le rassura son futur amant, en caressant son bras.

Allen mit un peu de temps à se calmer, ais les caresses de Wisely vinrent à bout de lui. Une fois Allen complètement détendu, le plus vieux les déshabilla. Le blandinet rougit en se retrouvant nu et en voyant aussi l'érection naissante de son aimé. Ledit aimé massa le membre déjà dressé du gêné, arrachant de mignons petits cris à l'élu de son cœur.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser doux, tendre et amoureux. La langue d'Allen vint timidement caresser les lèvres de Wisely, le muscle rose de celui-ci le rejoignit pour se caresser mutuellement, s'entremêler et se séparer pour ensuite mieux se retrouver.

Wisely lâcha les lèvres de son blandinet après quelques minutes de fougueux baisers pour s'attaquer à son cou, lui arrachant des soupires de plaisir de plus en plus forts. Puis vint le tour de son torse où les suçons fleurirent comme des bourgeons au printemps. Allen haletait, de plus en plus excité. Wisely embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse t se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise en voyant la verge dure, dressé et légèrement humide de pré-sperme de son amant.

L'amant en question prit une jolie couleur rouge écarlate et Wisely lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre ses vas-et-viens sur le membre qu'il avait abandonnés pour découvrir son corps avec ses lèvres. Allen se cambra, recommençant aussi ses cris de plaisir. Cette fois, le Noah du savoir alla plus loin, il prit en bouche ce membre qui s'offrait à lui et commença à le sucer comme une friandise. Il accéléra ses sucions et avala la semence chaude de son tendre aimé qui coula dans sa bouche.

Il se redressa et regarda tendrement son Allen reprendre son souffle avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et de lui demander d'une voix suave :

« Tu veux bien m'aider pour la mienne~ ? »

Allen hésita un moment, ne sachant pas s'il allait pouvoir le faire aussi bien que Wisely, mais les mots doux et les baisers papillons de celui-ci le rassurèrent. Le blandinet se redressa à son tour tandis que son homologue s'asseyait confortablement contre les coussins.

Le blandin fit de son mieux et commença par lécher le membre gorgé de plaisir et d'excitation de Wisely. Il suça un peu la peau à la base de son sexe, arrivant ainsi à le faire soupirer de plaisir. Il remonta ensuite à son gland et le prit le bouche en le caressant de sa langue. Un peu après, il le prit en partie en bouche pour l'imiter et faire des vas-et-viens sur son membre.

Wisely sentit la jouissance arriver à grands pas et appuya sur la tête blanche d'Allen, le forçant un peu à le prendre jusqu'à la garde et se déversa dans sa bouche. Allen se redressa et toussa un peu. Wisely le prit dans ses bras en remarquant que les derniers moments n'avaient pas fait du bien au plus jeune.

« Pardon, je ne voulait pas te faire mal. » Lui chuchota-t-il en le berçant pendant un court instant.

Lorsqu'il alla un peu mieux, Wisely l'allongea et attrapa du lubrifiant devant un Allen rouge-tomate.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête maintenant ? »

« ... Non. »

Le blandinet se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et l'embrassa pour le prouver. Wisely sourit et enduisit son membre et sa main du liquide froid et glissant. Il introduisit ensuite deux doigts dans son intimité. Allen se crispa et serra les draps. Le Noah télépathe le caressa intérieurement avant de rajouter le troisième doigt.

Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, le Noah retira ses doigts sous le râle frustré d'Allen. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de râler plus, car son amant le fit se mettre sur le ventre et le pénétra d'un coup. Allen eut d'abord mal, mais le temps le fit disparaitre et il put donner son accord à Wisely. Le blandin ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et commença sans retenu à onduler en son aimé. Ce dernier hurlait de plaisir à chaque coup dans sa prostate, ne tardant pas à jouir une seconde, puis plus tard une troisième fois.

Wisely, lui aussi, ne mit pas longtemps à se déverser en lui, Allen étant particulièrement serré pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté d'Allen pour le prendre ensuite contre lui. Les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre, plus que 2 malheureusement pour vous. Et oui, il faut bien qu'Allen devienne un Noah à part entière et se batte contre des exorcistes... Qui seront les victimes ? )<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fusion entre Wisely et Allen, et les deux amants ne se quittaient plus. Road avait finit par s'y habituer même si elle était toujours aussi jalouse. Tyki avait juste haussé les épaules et avait demandé si une partouze les tentait. Devitt et Jasdero tout d'abord c'était moqué en les traitants d'incestueux à cause de leur ressemblance, mais Allen les avait fait faire des claquettes en tutu rose et les jumeaux avaient immédiatement arrêté de les embêter.

Un jour le compte avait demandé à Allen et Road de partir chercher une innocence pour la détruire, mais Wisely s'invita sans autorisation ne voulant absolument pas quitter Allen plus d'une heure. Road qui se faisait une joie de partir en mission seule avec Allen, n'arrêta pas de bouder pendant les recherches.

L'expérience d'Allen en tant qu'exorciste aida beaucoup dans les recherches de pierre de dieu. D'ailleurs la sienne l'avait pas quittée et ne le faisait pas souffrir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit, sans se douter de qui était leurs voisins.

En effet, deux jours plutôt, Komui avait envoyé Lavi et Kanda chercher une innocence et de la ramener. Il avait également précisé que s'ils devaient abandonner l'innocence pour sauver leurs vies, cette manœuvre était préférable. Tout comme le fait de ramer Allen vivant sil le rencontrait.

« Allez Yu. On trouvera l'innocence demain sans aucun doute. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom ! Et je te signale que l'on n'a vu aucun Akuma ou Noah depuis qu'on est arrivé. »

« Oui mais bon... »

« Si ça se trouve il n'y a aucune innocence. »

« Arrête de penser à Allen, on le retrouvera, il ne peut pas être mort. Il est le destructeur du temps. »

« Justement. » Trancha Kanda. « Tu le sais aussi : qu'avant "La Congrégation de l'Ombre" s'appelait "Les élus du temps". »

« ... »

« Allen est une sorte d'ange à deux tranchants : soit il sauvera le monde, soit il le détruira. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Allen est notre ami, évidemment qu'il sauvera le monde et tuera le Comte millénaire ! »

« Qu'est ce se que tu en s/ »

Le japonais fut coupé par des cris venant de la chambre voisine. Lavi siffla et déclara, amusé :

« Y'en a vraiment qui se font plaisir. »

« Ce n'est pas marrant crétin. Comment je dors moi ? »

« Bah fait comme eux, prend la vie du bon côté*****. »

« Avec Allen entre les mains des Noahs ? »

« Arrête de penser à lui, merde ! Allen par-ci, Allen par-là, tu fais chier à force ! » Cria Lavi.

« ... »

« ... Pardon, j'aurais pas du crier. Avec tout ça, je suis à cran... »

« C'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi. »

« Hm... »

Sans un mot de plus, ils se couchèrent. Il était tard et ils étaient fatigués. S'ils avaient su ce qu'il allait arriver le lendemain, ils n'auraient pas parlés et se seraient sûrement couché plus tôt, ou alors, tout simplement, ils seraient dans le premier train pour l'Angleterre...

Le matin arriva rapidement. Allen et Wisely rejoignirent Road qui avait commencée à manger. Elle leur fit remarquer que tout l'auberge avait du les entendre hier soir. Allen rougit fortement et Wisely eut pour seul réaction un mince sourire qui ne montrait aucune gêne. Et sous les yeux de la rêveuse et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Wisely embrassa sa petite tomate.

Road grogna et les parents cachèrent les yeux de leurs enfants. Allen se blottit dans les bras de son Noah, n'apercevant dans pas Lavi et Yû qui venaient de se retourner deux tables plus loin.

« Tu as vu ce que j'i vu ? »

« Trois Noahs. La même, le télépathe inutile et un autre que je ne connais pas. »

« Road et Wisely. »

« M'en fous de leurs noms. »

« Oui mais... »

« Ils vont pouvoir nous conduire à Allen. »

Et sans écouter Lavi qui protestait, Yû attrapa Mugen et s'approcha de la table de ses ennemis. Wisely, qui câlinait Allen, leva les yeux vers lui. Il embrassa la joue de son amant avant de lui dire :

« Allen, les exorcistes sont là. »

« Hm ? » Le blandin ouvrit les yeux, toujours calé contre Wisely. « Ah, Bakanda et Lavi. »

Le bretteur se figea. Ce Noah devant lui était Allen ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Komui leur avait pourtant dit qu'il faudrait encore trois à quatre mois avant qu'il ne finisse de s'éveiller... Les yeux d'Allen se mirent à brûler, mais rien ne se passa... Il se retourna vers Wisely, affolé :

« Ça ne marche pas ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai voulu que Bakanda s'étrangle mais il ne le fait pas ! »

« Tu n'as rien qui cloche. » Le rassura Wisely après l'avoir "sonder". « Ça doit juste être différent avec les humains. »

Allen acquiesça et Lavi arriva enfin. Il avait tout entendu, il ne demanda qu'une chose à son ex-coéquipier :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maintenant j'aide ma famille. Vous êtes des étrangers et des ennemis. » Lança Allen d'une voix froide.

Et le cœur d'Yû Kanda se brisa en milles morceaux en entendant ces mots si durs...

_**À Suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> : je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais ça donne aussi cela = « Prend Lavi du bon côté » x)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_Et le cœur d'Yû Kanda se brisa en milles morceaux en entendant ces mots si durs..._

Road agit immédiatement, elle envoya les deux exorcistes et ses deux frères dans une de ses boites virtuelles dans un autre plan avant de les rejoindre. Les quatre adversaires se faisaient désormais face, chacun regardait celui avec qui il allait se battre dans le blanc des yeux.

Wisely était face à un Kanda au regard sombre et perdu dans le vide, fixant un point invisible. Lavi, lui, regardait avec tristesse son ancien meilleur ami que se tenait en face de lui.

« Allen, reviens s'il te plait... Je suis sûr que Komui trouvera un moyen de te retransformer... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de revenir avec vous. »

« Mais enfin Allen... »

« Je reste avec ma famille. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Road s'approcha d'Allen, l'attrapant par le bras.

« Allen, laisse-moi faire, ton pouvoir ne marche pas, tu ne peux pas te battre équitablement. »

« Je peux me battre. » Protesta-t-il durement.

« ... » Ajouta Lavi.

« Bonne chance mon ange. »

« Merci Wis'. » Lui répondit Allen en souriant.

Road se remit à bougonner, non seulement Allen donnait un surnom à Wisely et pas à elle, mais en plus il lui souriait et pas à elle. Le rouquin regardait cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt, qu'il ne connaissait plus... L'Allen avait qui il avait vécu au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre n'était pas celui qui se tenait devant lui. Il était un ennemi désormais. Il n'était un Noah.

« Et bien, je te ramènerais de force ! » Déclara tristement Lavi.

« Je ne servirais pas de cobaye pour des scientifiques fous ! »

Et le combat commença. Indéniablement, Allen était désavantagé par son pouvoir qui ne marchait pas, et il n'était pas question pour lui d'utiliser son innocence, même si celle-ci avait perdu son éclat vert et avait viré au noir ébène.

Malgré ça, il continuait de se battre, étant cependant plus sur la défensive que sur l'offensive. Sans le vouloir, Allen griffa le roux. Il regarda le sang écarlate qui ruisselait dans sa main. Quelque chose s'opéra dans sa tête, comme un déclic. Il se griffa lui-même l'autre poignet sous le regard d'incompréhension de Road. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dans celui de l'exorciste. Dès cet instant, le sang dans sa main exhaussait ses souhaits.

Il regarda Lavi qui l'avait observé pendant son "expérience", le rouquin était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Une seule goutte de sang d'Allen dans son organisme et il serait son esclave de la peur à jamais. Ou il mourrait dans les prochaines secondes qui suivraient son infection.

Wisely, de son côté, avait enfin engagé son combat contre Yû. Road lui avait matérialisé une épée de bois comme demandé. Kanda croyait qu'il se moquait de lui, mais il ne renonça pas à le tuer. Il supposait que si Wisely mourrait, Allen pourrait être à lui.

« J'espère que tu penses pas ça pour de vrai ? »

« Tch' »

« Tu ne me tueras pas et Allen ne sera jamais à toi, même si tu lui décrochais la lune et que tu ressuscitais son père. »

Kanda ne l'écoutait plus, il avait lancé une de ses attaques. Le Noah du savoir arriva facilement à l'éviter pour contre-attaquer avec son épée en bois. Son pouvoir télépathique de Noah lui permit d'éviter tous les coups de son adversaire et de constamment le blesser.

Et alors que bretteur japonais faiblissait, Wisely en profita. Il envoya un message télépathique à Road et sa lame devint aussi tranchante que celle d'Yû et le Noah trancha la tête de celui-ci. Il planta sa lame dans le cœur de Kanda et recommença jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir de régénération arrête de faire effet.

Wisely tourna la tête vers son amant et sourit en voyant le corps inerte du rouquin, avec dans sa main son propre cœur. Il rejoignit le blandinet qui était sien et l'entoura de ses bras.

« C'est bien toi le meilleur~. »

« Merci. » Lui répondit Allen.

« Qu'est ce que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les deux Noahs aux cheveux de neige s'embrassèrent, devant Road qui leur tourna le dos, toujours aussi jalouse.

_**Fin De La Fic**_


End file.
